Little Brother How I Love You
by Sakuranbo-Cheri
Summary: One night Sasuke hears his brother tell his father about a wedding..Sasuke doesn’t want to lose his brother to someone..Especially when he doesn’t know who this someone is..little does he know that the answer is right in front of him.Uchihacest,Lemon,Yaoi
1. Just A Simple Kiss

**Little Brother How I Love You**

**(A/n: This is my first fic, so It won't be my best, but it will still be great, I hope you enjoy and I'll try to post as much as I can D)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own ANY of the Naruto characters…. Though I wish Uchiha, Itachi was mine to do dirty things to '**

**Summary: Sasuke has been noticing his brother has been skipping missions and he is starting to wonder why, one night he hears his father and brother talking, Itachi muttered something about a wedding. Sasuke doesn't want to lose his brother to someone…Especially when he doesn't know who this someone is, little does he know that the answer is right in front of him.**

**Warning: Uchihacest, Yaoi, Rape, Lemon, bondage, you get the idea**

**Pairing: Itachi x Sasuke, Naruto x Sasuke, SOME Garra x Itachi**

**Note: This will get sexual in later chapters which is why its rated M. You have been warned!**

**Chapter One: Just a Simple Kiss**

* * *

"Sasuke!" Itachi called up the stairs, " Get up or no breakfast!"

Sasuke laid in bed ignoring his brothers calls, 'Why listen to Itachi-san anymore…He's leaving me soon for some girl….' The younger brother thought he was mad at his nii-san for hurting him like this, for leaving him.

-Flashback-

"Father…I do not care what you say…there will be a wedding…" Itachi muttered.

"Itachi…you are a disgrace to the Uchiha clan and as a son…" The father replied shaking his head. "The day this wedding happens…. You will no longer be my son…so put thought into it…"

-End Flashback-

"Why did I have to hear that…And why hasn't Itachi-san told me yet…"Sasuke sighed, he didn't want to get out of bed to face the facts; His brother, the one person who was always there for him, was leaving him to get married.

Itachi sighed as he went upstairs and knocked on his brothers door, "Sasuke, your breakfast is getting cold, did you not hear me calling?" He then opened the door and saw his brother sitting on the bed glaring evilly at the door.

"So...Last night…"Sasuke muttered, "What was it you and dad had to talk about? Who is this girl your going to marry?"

Itachi laughed lightly, "I knew I heard roaming feet…it was a miss understanding Sasuke…I'm not going anywhere. "He poked his brother's forehead with two fingers and smiled, he had Sharingan active like usual.

Sasuke smiled, "Great! I knew you'd never leave me Nii-san!" The younger Uchiha lied as he walked down the stairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

"Itachi, We need you to take care of Sasuke for about 3 weeks...me and your father are both leaving on an important mission." The mother smiled.

"Fathers going to actually let me take care of Sasuke?" Itachi asked shocked.

"Of course." His mother replied still smiling.

"Great! I'll take good care of him." Itachi told his mother as he hugged her goodbye, his parents then went to say goodbye to Sasuke and they where off.

* * *

Sasuke came walking down from his room the next morning, his parents had left at night, but he was use to this, he was shocked to see that Itachi was still there, "Nii-san!" He smiled, "You didn't go on this mission?" the little brother asked happily.

"Nope, I didn't leave you brat." Itachi let a smile cross his face for just a second.

Sasuke giggled as he ran over to his brother and forced his way onto his lap, "I'm happy! It's been forever since me and you where alone together!"

Itachi smiled lightly, many thoughts of what he could do with his little brother ran through his head, 'Stop thinking that…' He mentally told himself and then asked Sasuke, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Mmm…. Umm…. Pancakes." Sasuke laughed.

Itachi stood up, "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes please Nii-san!"

Itachi made the pancakes and stacked them up, "Sasuke, Breakfast is ready." He called to his brother who was still in the living room.  
Sasuke came running in and started to eat.

"Slow down, there is no race." Itachi advised.

Sasuke nodded as he slowed down his eating pace. "After this will you bath me Aniki?" He wondered, normally his mom would, but she was gone on a mission.

Itachi grinned, the idea of rubbing soap all over Sasuke made him want to blush, but he had more control then that. "Of course."

Sasuke smiled and continued eating his pancakes in silence.

'Why can't I take my eyes off you little-Sasuke…'Itachi thought amazed by his brothers good looks.

"Brother...Why are you staring at me?" Sasuke asked after finishing his pancakes.

"I…umm…" Itachi was caught; His brother would know soon enough, until he noticed something, "Sasuke…you have chocolate by your mouth…Must be from the chocolate chips." He stated quickly.

Sasuke rubbed around his mouth trying to get it.

"No Sasuke! It's right th—" Itachi's tongue licked the chocolate off Sasuke's face.

"A..Aniki…"Sasuke whispered eyes growing wide.

Itachi then let his lips fall to Sasuke's for just a moment before pulling away. "How about that bath…"He smiled.

* * *

**A/n: So that was chapter one, Review and I'll start working on chapter 2 Hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas just send me them. My house is full of people so I try to post number 2 ASAP but theres no set date M'kay? M'kay.**


	2. Bath time or Play time?

**Little Brother How I Love You**

**(A/n: Thanks for the Reviews! Really made me want to write! In fact I stole the laptop from my little sister so I could post ASAP Enjoy chapter Two)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own ANY of the Naruto characters…. Though I wish Uchiha, Itachi was mine to do dirty things to**

**Summary: Sasuke has been noticing his brother has been skipping missions and he is starting to wonder why, one night he hears his father and brother talking, Itachi muttered something about a wedding. Sasuke doesn't want to lose his brother to someone…Especially when he doesn't know who this someone is, little does he know that the answer is right in front of him.**

**Warning: Uchihacest, Yaoi, Rape, Lemon, bondage, you get the idea**

**Pairing: Itachi x Sasuke, Naruto x Sasuke, SOME Garra x Itachi**

**Note: This will get sexual in later chapters which is why its rated M. You have been warned! Oh and I will be using the Japanese word for dick, 'mara'**

**Chapter two: Bath time or Play time?

* * *

**

Sasuke nodded, still shocked by the sudden spur of emotions rushing through his body, 'Why did Aniki Kiss me? Brothers aren't suppose to kiss...' He thought as he started to walk to the bathroom with Itachi.

Itachi started to run the water, "Sasuke, Is it to hot?" He asked when he lifted up his now nude brother and helped him into the bathtub.

"N…no Ani…Aniki." Sasuke muttered not expecting his older brother to have picked him up, "It...It's perfect."

"Good, I don't want my little-Sasuke to be uncomfortable." Itachi smiled as he started to rub a soapy cloth on Sasuke in a circular motion, "Feel good?" He asked with an almost mischievous grin, he started to rub lower down Sasuke's body.

The younger brother jumped a little when felling the cloth move closer to his mara, "A...Aniki" he moaned nervously.

"Sasuke, don't be nervous...I'm not going to hurt you." Itachi whispered in his ear as he reached and started to rub his brothers mara, dropping the cloth and using his hand.

Sasuke let out a moan in pleasure not sure how to react. "A..Aniki…." he whispered as he relaxed to the feeling of his brothers' warm hand.

Itachi grinned, he could tell Sasuke was enjoying this, but he was sure he was enjoying it even more, "That's right little-Sasuke….Just relax…I won't hurt you." He started to rub harder feeling the younger Uchiha's mara extend to its full length, he got faster grabbing the mara now, wanting to bring his brother to his climax.

Sasuke let out a soft scream as he tried to regain control of his body; he was in too much pleasure to do so though.

"Sasuke…Why won't you just give yourself to me?" Itachi asked in a demanding voice seeing his brother struggle to gain control, "Do you not care for me?" This thought made him hold his brothers mara harder bringing his hand up and down the length faster, "Just let me finish."

Sasuke finally gave in with a moan as he exploded into the hand of his older brother. "I…Itachi…-san…"Sasuke whispered nervously.

"Now that wasn't to bad…Was it little-Sasuke?" Itachi grinned as he let go and washed his hand off in the bath water, "Finish cleaning up and meet me downstairs okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded holding back tears, 'Why would Nii-san do this to me…His little brother…' he thought. As soon as Itachi left the bathroom Sasuke buried his face in his hands and started to let the tears fall.

* * *

There was a knock at the Uchiha's door, when Itachi went to answer it he saw the dorky grin, the blonde hair, the orange outfit…Yup, his little brothers best friend Naruto, "Naruto what are you doing here so early in the morning? Sasuke is still taking his bath." Itachi muttered. 

"It's not that early…"Naruto stated, "Normally he would have been done his bath an hour ago…did he actually sleep in for once?"

Itachi nodded, "You could say that." He grinned.

"Well I'm going to go see him!" Naruto laughed running past Itachi and up to the bathroom.

When Naruto entered the bathroom only to see a crying Sasuke his eyes grew wide, "Sasuke-kun…What's wrong?"

Sasuke looked up, "Oh…Naruto-kun…I'm so sorry…your going to be so mad…I knew I should have told Aniki about us!" the boy cried out.

"Sasuke-kun…who made you cry? Was it Itachi?" Naruto asked more seriously.

Sasuke nodded, "He…He did stuff to me Naruto-kun…Stuff big brothers aren't suppose to do…"

"Sasuke-kun…Will you be okay?" Naruto asked walking up to Sasuke with a towel now to help him out of the tub.

Sasuke nodded, "Naruto-kun…I'll need to tell Nii-san about us…but what will he say? He jacked me off…and now to find this out right after…"

"Sasuke-kun…He's your brother, he will understand…"Naruto reassured his shivering boyfriend.

'I can't tell Naruto-kun I actually enjoyed it…It will ruin us…But…But how could I have enjoyed that…When I love my Naruto-kun…'Sasuke thought looking at the ground as he dried off.

"Sasuke-kun…everything will be alright." Naruto whispered into his lovers ear holding him now.

Itachi came walking up to the washroom, "Naruto! Can you please give Sasuke some priv—" he did not expect to walk into this, His brother whom he had just pleasured being held by a man. "Sas..Sasuke…" he whispered, "What's going on?"

Sasuke looked up at his older brother, "Nii-san…Me…Me and Naruto-kun have been dating for almost a year now…"

Itachi glared at his younger brother, his Sharingan seemed more intense then ever, "And when where you planning on telling ME this?"

Sasuke looked down, "It…Itachi-san…I was going to tell you…I swear I was…" The younger Uchiha pouted, "I…I was just scared of what you'd say…"

Itachi looked at Naruto with the look of death then turned around, "Sasuke, I'm leaving, I'm sure your lover would gladly take care of you…I have a mission I turned down to spend time with you, but obviously I should be on that mission." And with that Itachi left the scene, His brother wrapped in a towel Naruto's arms around him crying.

* * *

**A/n: Oh how sad…don't worry it isn't the end of Uchihacest! After all Itachi still loves Sasuke! So that was chapter two, Review and I'll start working on chapter 3 Hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas just send me them. My house is full of people so I try to post number 3 ASAP but theres no set date M'kay? M'kay.**


	3. Naruto vs Sasuke: The battle for top

**Little Brother How I Love You**

**(A/n: This chapter has a shock, Naruto is hated by more then Itachi! Read to find out who, and Review to see what happens next! Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own ANY of the Naruto characters…. Though I wish Uchiha, Itachi was mine to do dirty things to**

**Warning: Uchihacest, Yaoi, Rape, Lemon, bondage, you get the idea**

**Pairing: Itachi x Sasuke, Naruto x Sasuke, SOME Garra x Itachi (okay I lied...the next few chapters have a bunch of Gaara x Itachi…)**

**Note: This will get sexual in later chapters which is why its rated M. You have been warned! Oh and I will be using the Japanese word for dick, 'mara'**

**Chapter three: Naruto vs. Sasuke: The battle for top.**

* * *

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried out as his brother walked away.

"Sasuke-kun…Forget him…if he really was a good brother that cared about you…He never would have touched you…and he would still be here." Naruto whispered, "Now…Let's get you dressed."

Sasuke nodded as he stumbled to his bedroom with Naruto to get dressed.

* * *

Itachi was walking to the village of sand mumbling something to himself when he bumped into someone, He looked up to see a red head with black around his eyes from never sleeping, he had a symbol on his head that seemed to be the Japanese symbol meaning 'love'. "Watch where you're going." Itachi snapped, he was normally able to stay calm, but he was really pissed off. 

The red head looked at Itachi, "Your Uchiha, Itachi, Sasuke's brother aren't you?"

"If I am?" Itachi muttered, "And who are you?"

"I am Sabaku no Gaara." He stated. "It is an honour to meet you Uchiha, Itachi."

Itachi grinned, "Oh really? An honour?" He asked, 'Hrm…Maybe this Garra kid could come in use…'

"So you know my younger brother?" Itachi wondered. "Do you know of his and Naruto's fling?"

"I had suspicions. Personally I want to kill Naruto, but every time I try Sasuke seems to get in the way." Gaara replied.

"Oh really? If I could say I can distract Sasuke…Would you kill Naruto?" Itachi laughed a little. "After we make them jealous that is."

"Jealous?" Gaara wondered, "I can understand the first part, but why jealous?"

"Because I want to see a few things." Itachi grinned. "It will be about a year before you can kill Naruto though, I have to try and force Sasuke away from him…"

"Fine. But I'm the dominant one." Gaara agreed.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go get Ramen!" Naruto yelled up the stairs, it had been two days since Itachi left and he was still trying to cheer his lover up. 

"I'll be down in a minute!" Sasuke called from his room, "I'm getting changed."

A smile grew on Naruto's face as he made his way upstairs, He walked into Sasuke's room and grabbed his shoulders turning Sasuke around and bringing him into a passionate kiss. "Sasuke-kun, you look so hot like this." He whispered into the naked boy's ear after pulling out of the kiss about five minutes later, "How about you don't get dressed quite yet?"

Sasuke let out a deep sigh, "Naruto-kun…I'm not ready yet…"He whispered.

"Come on Sasuke-kun…It's been two days…And it was your brother…And I don't blame you, I know you didn't mean to enjoy it…Your brother plain and simply raped you…But me, I won't hurt you." Naruto reassured.

"Tonight Naruto-kun…I'll give myself to you tonight…" And with that Sasuke pulled away and got dressed to go get ramen.

Naruto sat patently watching Sasuke pull on each article of clothing with a frown, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" he whispered in a guilty tone, "I know your nervous and I should be more caring and not try to force it on you…"

"It's okay Naruto-kun…It could have been worse…He could have done more then just played around." Sasuke sighed pulling up his pants, "Now lets get our ramen…"

Naruto nodded with a smile, "Want a piggyback ride?" He asked holding Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke smiled a small smile, "Sure…Naruto-kun…" he whispered as Naruto lifted him onto his back and walked to the Ramen shop.

"AH! Naruto!" the man who owned the ramen shop smiled as him and Sasuke walked in, "Oh, and Sasuke! How are you two doing? What would you like?"

"Two spicy ramen bowls." Naruto grinned, "And my and my man have been doing great thank you." He added as he sat Sasuke down then sat beside him.

"Your man?" Sasuke grinned, "Tonight I'll show you which one owns who!"

"Yeah, yeah, Sasuke, Everyone knows I'd be top." Naruto laughed teasingly.

The ramen shop owner shook his head as he gave them their ramen, "Ahh…Young love." He laughed, "Always so innocent yet craving not to be."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto wondered.

"He means that we are growing up stupid." Sasuke grinned placing his lips to Naruto's for just a second.

"Ohhh!" Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head then starting to eat his ramen.

* * *

"Your tuff…Gaara of the sand." Itachi emitted, "But how would you do against Sharingan?" 

Gaara let out a faint sigh, "Those eyes are amazing."

"Yes, and only one person who is not an Uchiha can use it." Itachi muttered, "Hatake, Kakashi."

"Oh..." Gaara whispered, "How did he get it?"

"That is not important." Itachi replied, "Now…lets get to training."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…if you aren't ready just tell me." Naruto smiled. 

"Shouldn't I be telling you that? I'm going to be on top so get on that bed right now!" Sasuke replied.

"No! I'm on top!" the naked Naruto argued.

"We all know an Uchiha is always on top so let me fuck you already!"

"No! I'm on top!" Naruto demanded as he finally decided to tackle the naked Sasuke onto the bed. "See…I'm on top." He growled a feisty growl, "Now let me get you ready." He smiled reaching over for the lubricant.

Sasuke finally gave in, "Fine…But if you tell anyone you got to be on top…God so help you I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what? Blush." Naruto teased as he got Lubricant on his fingers and found Sasuke's hole, he then shoved one finger in slowly. "Tell me if it starts to hurt." He whispered.

Sasuke winced at the feeling of the finger, it hurt slightly, but he wasn't going to seem weak to Naruto, he was an Uchiha he had to keep up an image.

Naruto soon slid in another finger and another then eventually took them out, "Now for the big one." He smiled tracing Sasuke's figure with his hands and holding Sasuke's hips, "This will hurt a little, but the pain will be gone soon." He reassured his lover as he started to slowly push his mara into Sasuke's hole.

Sasuke let out a moan of pain grabbing at the bed sheets.

"Calm down…" Naruto whispered pushing it in a little more, he continued at a slow pace shoving in and out until Sasuke was comfortable, he then started to get faster.

Sasuke was now moaning in pleasure not pain, "More…more…" He begged his lover overwhelmed.

Naruto gave him just what he wanted, he thrusted his mara in even deeper and he hit a spot, a spot that he now knew would be hit more often…after all it definitely got a reaction out of Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a scream of pleasure instead of just his moans, "Do…That…Again…"He panted bagging he loved the sensation he had just got from the place Naruto's mara hit.

Naruto grinned as he started to thrust so he hit there even more, he also grabbed Sasuke's mara and started to play with it. He got faster and faster with both his hand and mara until he released inside Sasuke, he then kept playing around until Sasuke also reached his breaking point.

Both boys laid on the bed panting in sync with each other, after a long silence Naruto got up and went to wash his hands and Sasuke passed out.

* * *

**A/n: Who'd imagine? Gaara wants to be on top haha. But anywho, Review if you want a Gaara-Itachi lemon…haha I know odd but it will be amazing. Oh and what did you think of Naruto being on top? Tell me if you want more of it. onward to chapter 4 now D**


	4. Is Itachi With Gaara?

**Little Brother How I Love You**

**(A/n: Gaara and Itachi time…Sorry it took so long, major writers block, and school and tests and so on…sigh Also it's a short chapter)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own ANY of the Naruto characters…. Though I wish Uchiha, Itachi was mine to do dirty things to**

**Warning: Uchihacest, Yaoi, Rape, Lemon, bondage, you get the idea**

**Pairing: Itachi x Sasuke, Naruto x Sasuke, SOME Garra x Itachi (okay I lied...the next few chapters have a bunch of Gaara x Itachi…)**

**Note: This will get sexual in later chapters which is why its rated M. You have been warned! Oh and I will be using the Japanese word for dick, 'mara'**

**Chapter three: A lesson of pain; And Is that Nii-san with Gaara?**

* * *

Naruto came back in and smiled, "Sasuke-kun looks so cute when he's asleep." He whispered before lying down and also falling asleep. 

"Oww…"Sasuke moaned trying to get out of bed, it was morning now.

"Sasuke-kun you okay?" Naruto muttered still half asleep.

"My ass!" he complained, "This is your fault Naruto-kun!"

"Oh quit complaining Sasuke-kun…This just means you get piggybacks until it feels better." Naruto laughed sitting up and pulling Sasuke back onto the bed.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered leaning against Naruto, "Why does it hurt so much?"

"I dunno…It's 'cause your weak." Naruto teased.

"If my ass didn't hurt I'd so beat you up right now…" Sasuke muttered angrily in pain.

* * *

"That's enough training for today Gaara, now it's time to start operation confused Sasuke…I know he loves me not Naruto…We just need to make him jealous and then Naruto will be a free kill." 

"I guess that works…" Garra muttered, "I'm not really a fan of men though…"

"Well tuff it out for now, you do want Naruto dead don't you? Plus…I'm letting you be the dominant one…" Itachi sighed. "And that takes away a lot of pride."

Gaara just shook his head, "So…We have to be lovey-dovey in public to make your little brother jealous so he wants you…now what about when we aren't in public?"

"Well…if you REALLY want to do things in private…then yes, if not when we are alone you can train." Itachi replied with a devilish smirk, ideas where running through his mind.

"So…I'm ready to go out then." Garra nodded as he waited for Itachi.

"Me to." Itachi smiled, "Oh and, Call me Itachi-kun…To make it more realistic Gaara-kun."

"Fine Itachi-kun." Gaara smiled as they left, he knew this was going to be an interesting day and night.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto where now eating Ramen…Naruto's idea of course. Sasuke had ordered just plain and Naruto ordered spicy Ramen. 

"I swear you must eat here everyday Naruto-kun…I'm surprised you're not fat." Sasuke muttered. He was still mad about his ass hurting.

"No…I'll never get fat Sasuke-kun." Naruto grinned, "And that's why you love me!"

"I do not love you right now I hate you…you hurt my ass!"

"It was not my fault! You're the one that wanted to do it!"

"Yeah but I wanted to be on top!"

"So?"

"I take it you two did it for the first time last night?" the man who brought there Ramen out laughed.

"Yup…And I as in ME…I was on top." Naruto grinned pridefully.

"I wanted to be…" Sasuke complained.

"Yeah, but I took control." Naruto grinned.

"Well congratulations…Ramen can be free this time around for you two since you had such a great night." The Ramen man smiled.

"Really?! Thanks!" Naruto grinned.

"Now that you said free he wont stop eating until he is entirely full which can last god knows how lo—" Sasuke seemed to trail off as the bell on the door rang meaning someone had come into the shop.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked. He then turned to look at the door and saw why Sasuke had trailed off…Itachi and Gaara…Holding hands. "When…and how…did they hook up?" he muttered in disbelief at the sight.

"Oh! Sasuke-san!" Itachi grinned as him and Gaara walked closer, "I'd like you to meet Gaara…My boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"We've met before…never expected Gaara to be your type Aniki." Sasuke smiled.

"Well we just seemed to click…so how about a double date little brother? Tomorrow night." Itachi moved closer and whispered to Sasuke, "I know you'd love having a date with me around."

Sasuke could feel his cheeks heating up as he replied, "Fine…Me and Naruto-kun…will go out on this date with you two…where and what time?"

"We will pick you two up at 7." Itachi smirked, "Let's go Gaara-kun." He turned to Gaara and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Right away…Itachi-kun..." Gaara replied shocked by the kiss.

After watching them walk out Naruto stared at the door. "We have a…date tomorrow…"

"Mhm…With my big brother…And Gaara…" Sasuke added shocked.

* * *

"Itachi-kun.." Gaara muttered as he walked into the room, he had just finished training. 

"Oh Gaara-kun." Itachi smiled as he stood in nothing but boxers. "You coming in for the night to sleep?"

"No...I Don't sleep." Gaara replied as he sat on the bed. "Get some cloths on Itachi-kun."

Itachi grinned as he got onto the bed, "Nah…I like being in just my boxers…Well If you don't sleep why not keep me up?"

"Keep you up? What do yo---Oh…" Gaara couldn't help but grin, "So you want me to take advantage of you…an Uchiha?"

* * *

**A/n: Okay okay okay. I need fans ideas… Should I put m.prag in or not?…Just an idea my friend gave me and I want to know if the readers like the idea, most likely it will be Sasuke getting prag later on, after Gaara gets his 'revenge' on Naruto.**

**Hehe and yes I am leaving you hanging until I can get back on the computer…One more exam but I will be Babysitting until July 20 So I may not have Time to write next chapter until after then.**


End file.
